Talia al Ghul
Talia al Ghul is the daughter and right-hand of Ra's al Ghul and an occasional enemy of Batman. She traveled the world with her father and learned numerous skills from him. Talia is also Batman's love interest but her loyalty to her father keeps them from being together. She would occasionaly betray her father and help Batman or vice versa. Talia is an antagonist in the video games and the movie The Dark Knight Rises. Batman Son of The Demon Talia and Batman have a passionate, yet strained relationship. Over ten years ago, the two engaged in a sexual relationship that left Talia pregnant (The details surrounding this incident change depending on the story, such as whether or not the two were legally married). Her son, Damian Wayne, would eventually become the fifth Robin. Lexcorp At some point after the Son of Demon, she bcomes the new CEO of Lexcorp following Lex Luthor's nomination as President of the United States. While apparently working under Lex, she secretly tries overthrow him and eventually sells all of Lexcorp's assets to Wayne Foundation, leaving Luthor broke. Red Hood-The Lost Years When Jason Todd was killed and subsequently resurrected-albeit with brain damage-Talia took him in, hoping to win Batman's love by taking care of one of his sidekicks. When Talia threw Jason into a lazarus pit, he emerged mentally restored. Talia then told him that his death had gone unavenged and kept a watchful eye over him as he spent the next year travelling and acquiring new skills. Jason may have had some romantic feelings for Talia during this time, as they slept together shortly before he made his debut as the Red Hood. Batman and Son After the death of Ra's al Ghul, Talia became an increasingly villainous character, inheriting the League of Assassins and upgrading all her mercenaries using Kirk Langstrom's formula to create an army of ninja Man-Bats. She kidnapped Bruce Wayne, reminding him of the events in Son of The Demon, and introduced him to their son, Damian. This was revealed to be a distraction for the detective, as Talia instigated a terrorist attack whilst Damian ran around Gotham wreaking havoc. Damian showed that he was inherently heroic by siding with his father instead of his mother. Talia would then declare war on both father and son for this... Batman Inc. Talia becomes the head of the sinister terrorist organisation known as Leviathan. She sends moles to infiltrate the infrastructures of various communities, particularly Gotham. These moles then go about indoctrinating children under the guise of teachers and other figures that children are told to trust. Talia also manages to clone Damian, artificially grow the clone to adult size and use him as a personal bodyguard. Ra's al Ghul tries to reason with Talia, saying that her vendetta against Batman will do more harm than good, but Talia will not listen. Talia then orders for Damian's execution as a way of spiting Batman for turning their son against her. The Dark Knight Rises For more information, see here Talia al Ghul, under her alias Miranda Tate, is a supporting protagonist turned the hidden main antagonist of the third and final Dark Knight trilogy movie, The Dark Knight Rises. She is the heir and the leader to the League of Shadows, with her friend and partner, Bane, serving as the field commander. In the movie she was portrayed by Marion Cotillard and Joey King. Gallery Talia al Ghul DCAU 003.jpg Ra's in Talia's body.jpg Talia BB.jpg Talia ButRH 001.png Talia Earth-16 001.png Talia al Ghul Tiny Titans 01.jpg Taliaempathy.png TALIA AL GHUL.png Talia al Ghul 0008.jpg Talia al Ghul.jpg Talia_al_Ghul_SOB.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Villainesses Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Rich Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tragic Villain Category:Double Agent Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rapists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Business Villains Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Related to Hero Category:Superman Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Betrayed Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Revived Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Rogue Villains Category:Tyrants